Talk:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Modding I have Second Edition of the PC version, how can I mod it. Can you please help me?-T-888 This is NOT the place to talk about modding, that is for the Forums. But anyway, you can't mod version 2 of SA. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 05:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Downgrade There is a special patch avaible to downgrade your version to 1.0 :) Gangs Why pictures of gangs: Military, Leone Family, Sindacco Family, Forelli Family, Russian Mafia are present on this page? They at all are not 'regular' gangs in game, they do not patrol streets, do not meet outside several missions. Their pictures in general are taken from other GTA games.JFFulcrum 19:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :They are gangs in the game, which is why there are images for them, albeit some are from other games. A-Dust 20:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Military - gang? They has been made as gang in GTA Vice City for some reasons (to protect army base territory), but in San Andreas they protect nothing. By this criterion even police just right to bring in 'gangs'. :Just because they're considered in the game code to be a 'gang', which they're not on San Andreas (as far as i know), they still shouldn't be listed as a 'gang', because the vast majority of people viewing thie Wiki are only players of the game, and don't dig around in the code. So they'd just see the military as another form of law enforcement lol. Ess-Tee 06:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Late reply but the soldiers at the Fort Baxter air base are considered to be part of the "Streetwannabe's" gang and ONLY the ones in the base are called that. Every other soldiers in the entire series are not. The soldiers in the air base are exceptions and should be noted in the military/army article. All other soldiers are not even categorized as a gang in the game code at all in all GTAs except the ones specifically in the air base.--'Spaceeinstein' 07:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but is that referred to in-game or no..? That isn't an attack, i haven't played GTA:SA in a LONG time, (with 80gb PS3's lack of backwards compatability and all). Ess-Tee 15:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll be removing the military from the list of gangs.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think it's necessary to completely remove them, but to maybe add a note to their picture/description could be ok? Such as "The Military is not a gang within the fictional GTA universe, but are referred to in the game code as a gang so they will protect blah blah blah..." Would something like that suit us? They are not considered a gang in the game files in San Andreas, only the ones at Fort Baxter in Vice City and is noted in that article.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Setting This game is set in 1992, right? Well in the introduction, in the scene where CJ is in Liberty City, it was winter. There's no way the game could be set in early 1992, because two of Dr. Dre's songs appear in Radio Los Santos and both were in The Chronic, which was released in December 1992. Also, there are other songs released late that year, such as CMW's "Hood Took Me Under," SWV's "I'm So Into You," Alice In Chains' "Them Bones," RATM's "Killing In The Name," STP's "Plush," and two of Ice Cube's songs. So the game has to be set in late 1992. :Mate, I think ur being a bit too technical with this. I already knew that stuff like AIC and STP came out in '93 but I think ur over thinking it. :| - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What does it mean to have your radio set to Auto-tune? Traff 16:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not exactly what it sounds like. If you are listening to a station in one car and get into another car within a reasonable timeframe, the station will be automatically tuned to. If you go a longer period, the station will still change. I am not me (talk) 06:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Would it be sensible to add Android and mobile IOS to operating systems that can play GTA SA? I know there is no precises release date but Rockstar said it will be at some point in December. Infernus1010 (talk) 22:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) My Favourite game My favourite game. I played this in my PC. PranksterGangster (talk) 04:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC)